Red Scarf
by I Don't Care Anything
Summary: Syal merah itu menghubungkan mereka dalam sebuah tali kekeluargaan. Cerita Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, dan keluarga mereka yang dihubungkan dengan sebuah syal merah. "Aku menyukainya, karena syal ini penuh dengan cinta didalamnya." / Pairing : NaruHina. Many OC (as Next Generation)


Pertarungan akhir dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto berakhir dengan kembalinya Sasuke yang berhasil dibujuk oleh Naruto. Pada akhirnya pertarungan mereka tidak mengorbankan satupun dari mereka dan kedamaian yang didapatkan oleh mereka. Karena chakra yang keluar sangat banyak, pada akhirnya bahkan Sasuke tidak bisa bergerak tanpa dibantu oleh orang lain—dalam hal ini adalah Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sakura menatap Sasuke yang hanya mengangguk dan menatap Naruto yang masih berdiri walaupun terlihat kelelahan yang tidak bisa disembunyikan olehnya. Namun, matanya tidak tertuju pada Sasuke ataupun Sakura atau Kakashi—ia seolah menerawang pada satu arah yang ada disana.

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah, Sakura-chan—aku titip Sasuke dan Kakashi-sensei oke?" Dan sebelum Sakura bisa bertanya, Naruto segera melakukan shunshin setelah menonaktifkan chakra Kyuubi dan Indra miliknya. Berlari, melihat satu per satu kepompong kayu itu tampak membebaskan semuanya. Gaara, rookie 11, para Kage, dan semua shinobi.

Namun satu tujuannya saat ini—tentu saja sudah ia pastikan, pada sebuah kepompong kayu yang ada tidak jauh darinya. Dan saat ia berada di dekat sana, ia berjalan—dan tampak menyentuh kepompong yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka itu, dan membukanya dengan sedikit paksaan.

Gadis berambut indigo itu tampak berada di dalamnya. Cantik seperti kupu-kupu yang baru keluar dari kepompongnya. Seseorang yang entah sejak kapan menjadi pusat kehidupan seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"...Naruto-kun?"

...

"Aku menjemputmu, Hinata-chan..."

**.**

**Red Scarf**

**Genre : **Romance/Family

**Pairing : **U.

**Warning : **Semi-AU, inspirated from Naruto The Last Movie (Naruto's Red Scarf)

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

Satu hal yang terjadi setelah peperangan itu, yang tentu saja tidak membuat semua orang terkejut adalah resignnya Tsunade Senju dari kursi Hokage, dan diangkatnya Hatake Kakashi sebagai Hokage keenam. Naruto tidak keberatan, karena peperangan menyadarkannya jika ia belum dewasa untuk menjadi seorang Hokage.

"Aku akan menjadi lebih dewasa, dan saat itu aku akan merebut posisi itu darimu Kakashi-sensei!"

Satu buah pernyataan yang sebenarnya tidak perlu untuk diragukan oleh orang lain. Mereka sudah percaya, kalau suatu saat—pemuda ini adalah Hokage ketujuh dari Konohagakure. Dan dengan persetujuan bahkan dari semua aliansi shinobi, Naruto diangkat menjadi Jounnin—dan Sasuke diberikan maa percobaan selama 1 tahun lamanya sebelum bisa diangkat menjadi shinobi kembali.

Tidak ada yang tidak setuju dengan keputusan itu, dan kehidupan kembali seperti semula.

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Uzumaki Naruto (18) | Hyuuga Hinata (18)**

**.**

**.**

"Akhirnya, misi selesai juga!"

Naruto tampak mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas dan berjalan bersama dengan beberapa orang Jounnin yang mengerjakan misi tingkat A bersama-sama. Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, dan juga Ino—mereka yang ikut dengan Naruto dalam misi itu.

Saat itu cuaca tampak dingin, karena saat itu sudah masuk dalam musim dingin meskipun salju belum juga turun.

"Sayang sekali ya ulang tahunmu dilewatkan saat misi berlangsung. Tidak menyangka kalau misi ini akan berlangsung cukup lama," Ino tampak menatap kearah Naruto yang balas menatapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula memang kenapa dengan ulang tahunku? Aku melakukan hal yang biasa kulakukan. Makan ramen, ah dan terkadang Kakashi-sensei serta Sandaime-jiji membawakanku kue untuk ulang tahunku dulu. Dan saat aku pergi dengan Ero Sennin dia juga membelikanku ramen sebagai hadiah," Naruto tampak mengingat-ingat apa yang ia lakukan selama berulang tahun hingga sekarang.

"Kau tidak pergi kemanapun?"

"Saat kecil? Tentu saja tidak—aku tidak mau mati ditangan orang-orang yang akan mengejarku karena membenciku Ino," Naruto tersenyum lebar seolah mengatakan itu adalah hal yang biasa. Sementara beberapa orang yang tampak akan menyapanya terdiam dengan tatapan bersalah.

Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa melupakan sikap mereka pada sang pahlawan saat pemuda itu masih kecil? Menganggap pemuda ini seperti sampah yang tidak berguna.

"Naruto—"

"Ulang tahun terbaik tentu saja saat tou-chan dibangkitkan dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku untuk pertama kalinya! Meskipun saat itu peperangan tengah berlangsung aku tidak mungkin bisa melupakannya," Naruto mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Namun melihat semuanya yang menatap dia dengan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak pernah menyalahkan kalian akan apa yang terjadi dulu. Toh kalian tidak pernah tahu dan hanya merasa sedih serta takut karena apa yang terjadi saat aku lahir. Dan karena kalian juga aku memiliki motivasi untuk menjadi kuat seperti sekarang," semua orang tampak terkejut mendengarnya. Sebelum mereka menyunggingkan senyuman pada pemuda itu.

"Ah!" Naruto menoleh pada jalanan yang ada di dekat sana, "Hinata-chan, aku kembali!"

Gadis berambut indigo yang saat itu menggunakan kimono pendek berwarna ungu muda dan celana panjang hitam tampak menoleh pada Naruto.

"A—ah, okaerinasai Naruto-kun..." Hinata tampak tersenyum dan membungkuk pelan. Naruto bisa melihat gadis itu tampak sedikit terburu-buru, "ma—maaf aku tidak bisa menyambutmu, aku harus segera pergi mengikuti otou-san pertemuan..."

"Ah tidak apa-apa, jaga dirimu baik-baik!" Hinata tampak tersenyum dan membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum berjalan cepat meninggalkan Naruto dan juga yang lainnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini Hinata-chan menjadi lebih sibuk ya?"

"Tentu saja, semenjak peperangan selesai—ia semakin dilatih untuk mempersiapkan dirinya menjadi calon ketua klan Hyuuga. Ia banyak berubah sekarang," Ino menambahkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Chouji, "dan kudengar, Hiashi-san juga sedang merencanakan perjodohan untuk Hinata."

"Ino!" Ino tampak menutup mulutnya saat Shikamaru meneriakkan namanya. Ia menoleh pada Naruto yang terdiam dengan mulut menganga.

"H—Hinata-chan akan dijodohkan?!"

"Tetapi, memangnya kenapa kalau Hinata dijodohkan? Bukankah ia memang masih belum memiliki kekasih?" Dan Shikamaru dan Ino menatap kearah Naruto yang terdiam tidak mengatakan apapun. Memang, semenjak perang shinobi selesai, hubungan Naruto dan juga Hinata sama sekali tidak ada kejelasan.

"Aku..."

"Kukatakan saja Naruto, walaupun tidak dijodohkan Hinata memiliki banyak penggemar. Ia cantik, baik, pintar, dan juga semakin kuat. Sebelum kau menyesalinya, sebaiknya kau segera sadar akan perasaanmu," Ino menghela nafas dan menepuk pundak Naruto yang masih terdiam.

**.**

**.**

"Perasaanku ya..."

Naruto menghela nafas dan tampak berjalan sambil menatap langit yang berwarna putih. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sebelum salju pertama turun. Dan benar saja, saat ia sedang berjalan di jalan yang sepi—benda putih itu turun mengotori seluruh bagian dari Konohagakure.

'_Aku—mencitaimu Naruto-kun...'_

'_Hinata-sama melindungimu dengan nyawanya, baginya kau adalah orang yang paling penting...'_

_._

'_Ia cantik, baik, pintar dan semakin kuat. Sebelum kau menyesalinya, sebaiknya kau segera sadar akan perasaanmu.'_

'_Tetapi apakah perasaannya masih sama setelah dua tahun aku tidak menjawab perasaannya?' _Naruto menghela nafas membiarkan embun putih itu keluar dari mulutnya. Ia mengacak rambutnya dan berdecak kesal—namun sesuatu tampak menutupi tubuhnya dari salju yang turun.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau tidak pakai payung Naruto-kun..."

Dengan kimono yang sama dengan yang ia lihat saat bertemu di gerbang, Hinata tampak tersenyum dan memegangi sebuah payung yang menutupi Naruto dari salju. Mata sapphire Naruto membulat saat melihat gadis itu berdiri disampingnya.

"Te—terima kasih Hinata-chan," Naruto tampak menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Dulu, Hinata yang selalu gugup saat bertemu dengan Naruto. Namun entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini Naruto yang merasa kalau ia selalu gugup saat bertemu dengan gadis berambut indigo ini—seolah penyakit gugup Hinata saat ini menular padanya.

"Kau belum pulang?"

"Belum, tadi aku mampir ke Ichiraku Ramen—" Naruto tersenyum dan memegang gagang payung yang dibawa oleh Hinata, dan secara tidak sadar malah memegang tangan Hinata yang memegang gagang payung itu. Tentu saja wajah gadis itu langsung menyamai tomat rebus saat ini, "—a-ah, maaf... biar aku yang memegangnya?"

"Baiklah..."

Dan pada akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan dijalanan sepi dibawah sebuah payung berdua.

"Hinata-chan..." Hinata menoleh pada Naruto yang memanggilnya, "—kudengar kau akan dijodohkan?"

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan mata yang membulat. Ia tahu kalau ayahnya akan menjodohkannya, karena memang sudah saatnya Hinata sebagai penerus klan Hyuuga memikirkan penerus klan Hyuuga kelak.

"Y—ya, otou-sama memintaku untuk memikirkannya. Meskipun aku tidak tahu siapa yang akan datang," Hinata menunduk dan tidak mengatakan apapun setelah itu. Ia tidak mau Naruto mengetahui kalau ia dijodohkan. Karena pada dasarnya ia masih menyukai pemuda itu hingga sekarang.

Meskipun hubungan mereka saat ini tidaklah jelas.

"Kau menerima perjodohan itu...?"

"O—otou-sama hanya mengatakan kalau aku hanya perlu melihatnya saja dulu. Ia tidak memaksaku," Hinata tampak mengangguk dan masih menunduk. Rasanya ia tidak ingin membahas tentang ini terutama saat yang membahasnya adalah Naruto.

Hinata tampak tidak melakukan apapun, dan berhenti saat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh pada pemuda itu yang tampak menatapnya dengan pandangan serius. Namun tidak sama sekali mengatakan apapun.

"Naruto-kun...?"

...

Hinata tidak bisa bergerak ataupun melangkah—matanya terpaku pada mata sapphire pemuda itu yang juga menatap matanya dengan tatapan sedih.

Kenapa?

"Naruto—" tangannya digenggam. Ia bisa merasakan dinginnya tangan pemuda itu saat ini, ketika Naruto mencoba untuk menggenggam tangannya. Membawa tangan gadis itu, ke wajahnya dan mengecupnya tanpa mengatakan apapun, "—N-Naruto-kun...?!"

Naruto tersenyum dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia berusaha untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun pada akhirnya mulutnya seolah membeku oleh salju disekeliling mereka.

"A—ah, badanmu dingin sekali... aku punya sesuatu untukmu," Hinata tampak mencoba untuk memecah keheningan atau menenangkan dirinya yang saat ini tampak cukup panik dengan keadaan sekarang. Mengambil sesuatu dari tas plastik yang sedaritadi ia bawa, sebuah scarf merah panjang buatan tangan.

Ia mengalungkannya di leher Naruto dan melilitkannya agar tetap hangat.

"Sedikit terlambat, tetapi—ini adalah kado ulang tahunku untukmu Naruto-kun..." Hinata tersenyum senang. Melihat bagaimana scarf itu tampak bagus di tubuh Naruto yang saat ini semakin tinggi bahkan membuatnya harus berjinjit untuk memakaikan scarf ini.

"Arigatou, Hinata-chan..." Naruto tersenyum dan menyentuh scarf berujung panjang itu. Terlalu panjang untuk digunakan sendirian—tetapi terasa sangat hangat. Hinata yang menatap Naruto memandangi scarf berujung panjang itu sepertinya salah mengartikan tatapan Naruto.

"A—aku baru pertama kali membuatnya dan sepertinya terlalu panjang. Aku terlalu bersemangat untuk membuatnya!"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau seperti ini," Naruto mengedipkan matanya dan tampak mengalungkan scarf itu pada leher Hinata.

"N—Naruto-kun?!"

Naruto yang masih mengalungkan scarf itu pada Hinata tampak menatap gadis itu. Bukannya melilitkan syal panjang itu pada Hinata, ia tampak menarik syal itu hingga wajah gadis itu mendekatinya—dan sebuah ciuman hangat ia berikan pada gadis itu.

Tidak lama, namun cukup untuk membuat Hinata akan pingsan kalau ia tidak menahan diri dan meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak pingsan sebelum mengetahui arti ciuman itu.

"N—Naruto-kun apa yang—"

"Hinata-chan..." suara yang berbisik itu terdengar karena saat ini jarak mereka sangat dekat. Naruto menempelkan dahinya pada dahi gadis itu dan menatapnya, "apakah tidak terlambat untukku mengatakan... kalau aku juga menyukaimu?"

Hinata terdiam, ia bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi saat Naruto tersenyum padanya di depannya, dengan semburat merah di wajah pemuda itu yang menandakan kalau pemuda itu tidak main-main.

...

Ia tidak percaya... Naruto mengatakan kalau ia menyukainya?!

Dan seolah masih belum yakin, ia tampak mencubit pipinya sendiri. Dan memukul tangannya sendiri. Membuat Naruto terkejut dengan hal itu namun menghela nafas dan tertawa pelan. Ia lalu mendekat dan mencubit pipi gadis itu dengan kuat.

"I—Ittai...!"

"Apakah dengan ini kau sudah yakin kalau ini bukan mimpi?"

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata tampak terlihat mengembungkan pipinya dan Naruto semakin tertawa mendengarnya. Namun, gerakan Hinata yang akan membalas cubitan Naruto terhenti saat Naruto menahannya dengan lilitan syal yang masih ada di leher Hinata.

"Apakah, reaksimu bisa kuanggap jawaban ya?"

Dan sebuah senyuman termanis yang pernah ia lihat—dari gadis itu tampak disertai dengan anggukan. Dan sebuah pelukan hangat menandai dimulainya hari mereka berdua—sebagai sepasang kekasih.

**.**

**.**

Naruto tampak duduk dengan tegap dan tegang saat ini. Tangannya mengepal diatas lipatan kakinya dan keringat dingin tampak membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya. Sungguh, rasanya ia lebih baik berhadapan dengan Uchiha Madara daripada berhadapan dengan seseorang sekarang ini.

"Ka—kau terlalu gugup Naruto-kun..."

"A—ayahmu sudah menjodohkanmu dengan seseorang. Bagaimana reaksinya kalau tahu aku ingin ia membatalkannya karena aku ingin bersama denganmu?" Hinata tampak wajahnya memerah, namun ia tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Tenang saja, kau akan baik-baik saja..."

"Hinata-chan..." Naruto tampak menatap Hinata yang tersenyum dan mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Ia tampak membalas genggaman itu dan akan mendekatkan wajahnya. Hinata yang tampak melihat gerakan Naruto terdiam dengan wajah memerah sebelum menutup matanya.

"Ehem!" Suara itu membuat keduanya menoleh dan menemukan Hiashi yang muncul dari pintu geser di depannya dengan empat persimpangan yang ada di kepalanya. Bersama dengan Tsunade dan juga Kakashi.

"H—Hiashi-sama, selamat malam!" Naruto tampak segera membungkuk hormat. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan—uhuk—calon mertua—uhuk—nya itu melihat kesan pertamanya dengan buruk, "b—baa-chan dan Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yo Naruto!"

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sekarang Uzumaki Naruto?" Hiashi tampak duduk di depan Naruto dengan tegapnya. Dan sungguh, sekarang ini bahkan Naruto lebih baik duduk didepan Kaguya dan Zetsu Hitam yang siap menghisap chakranya daripada berada di depan Hiashi.

"A—aku ingin kau membatalkan perjodohan Hinata!" Naruto tampak memberanikan diri dan membungkuk dalam-dalam, "a—aku menyukai Hinata-chan, dan aku ingin hidup dengannya. Aku tidak melihatnya bersama dengan pemuda lainnya—dan aku tahu mungkin anda akan menjodohkannya dengan Sasuke-Teme karena ia memiliki sharingan atau apapun itu. Tetapi, aku lebih menyukai Hinata daripada Sasuke, dan Sasuke sudah memiliki Sakura. Dan Hinata juga menyukaiku. Makanya—"

"Tunggu-tunggu!" Naruto yang sedaritadi menunduk dalam-dalam bangkit dan menoleh pada Hiashi, Tsunade, dan juga Kakashi yang menatapnya heran, "apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan Naruto? Membatalkan perjodohan Hinata? Dan apa sangkut pautnya dengan bocah Uchiha itu?"

"E—eh? Kukira anda ingin menikahkan Hinata-chan dengan Sasuke-teme?"

Tsunade dan Kakashi tampak tertawa mendengar itu. Dan Naruto baru sadar, untuk apa kedua orang itu berada disini?

"Kau tahu kenapa kami berada disini Naruto?" Naruto menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi.

"Itu karena keluarga terdekat yang bisa kutemui dari calon suami Hinata adalah mereka berdua—" Hiashi tampak menghela nafas dan menutup matanya. Naruto yang pada intinya sedang lola tampak terdiam. Sasuke tidak begitu dekat dengan Tsunade—dan satu-satunya yang memiliki hubungan seperti keluarga dengan Tsunade adalah...

"E—eh?"

"Hiashi-sama memintaku untuk datang bersama dengan Kakashi, karena ia ingin membicarakan perjodohanmu dan juga Hinata."

...

Loading, 10%... 25%... 45%... 60%...100%... process complete.

"EEEEH!"

**.**

**.**

**Uzumaki Naruto (28) | Hyuuga Hinata (28)**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak bekerja terlalu keras Naruto-kun."

Hinata tampak berkacak pinggang dan menatap kearah pemuda yang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya sejak 1 tahun yang lalu itu. Sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya semenjak insiden kesalahpahaman Naruto saat hendak mengatakan hubungannya dengan Hinata pada Hiashi, sudah dua tahun lamanya sejak ia diangkat menjadi seorang Hokage, dan sudah satu tahun lamanya semenjak Hinata mengganti nama keluarganya menjadi Uzumaki—Hyuuga.

Ya, satu tahun yang lalu dirayakan pernikahan royal antara ketua klan Hyuuga yang baru—Hinata Hyuuga, dengan sang Hokage ketujuh Naruto Uzumaki. Pernikahan yang sederhana yang hanya diikuti oleh kerabat dekatnya itu tentu saja menjadi pernikahan yang paling ditunggu oleh orang-orang desa.

Dan tentu restu dari mereka sudah digenggam oleh keduanya.

Dan sekarang, kehidupan rumah tangga keduanya tampak berjalan seperti biasanya—namun hari itu sang Hokage tampak flu berat hingga membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak dengan nyaman.

"Tetapi masih banyak laporan menggunung, dan aku ingin bersama dengan Hinata-chan... makanya aku segera menyelesaikannya," Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya dan tampak memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah karena demam—atau malu? Hinata sendiri yang mendengarnya tampak tersipu malu.

"Ka—kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu Naruto-kun... pasti akan ada waktu untuk kita berdua kan?"

"Seperti sekarang?" Naruto tampak memeluk pinggang Hinata saat ia masih dalam keadaan setengah berbaring. Hinata tampak terkejut dengan perlakuan suaminya itu—selalu membuatnya bersemu merah.

"N—Naruto-kun!"

"Aku ingin memelukmu lebih lama, tapi aku ada pidato di akademi ninja dan juga aku tidak ingin istriku yang cantik ini tertular," Naruto tertawa dan segera berdiri untuk memakai pakaiannya dan juga jubah Hokage miliknya. Mencari sesuatu, Hinata yang tampak menggerutu pelan karena Naruto yang tetap bekerja menatapnya bingung.

"Mencari apa?"

"Syal merahku.. dimana kau meletakkannya Hinata-chan?" Hinata tampak memiringkan kepalanya, "syal merah, yang kau berikan padaku 10 tahun yang lalu~"

Hinata tampak terdiam sejenak sebelum wajahnya memerah. Ia benar-benar senang karena Naruto selalu menyimpan syal yang menjadi kado pertamanya untuk Naruto. Naruto selalu menjaganya dengan baik, seolah itu adalah hartanya yang paling berharga.

Berjalan membuka salah satu lemari yang ada disana, ia mengeluarkan syal merah yang panjang itu dan tersenyum sambil mendekati Naruto dan mengalungkannya.

"Kau selalu saja lupa meletakkannya Naruto-kun," tetapi Hinata tetap senang karena Naruto selalu menggunakannya. Ia mengalungkan syal itu pada leher suaminya, dan mengaitkannya—namun terlalu kencang dan Naruto bisa merasakannya, "tetapi—kuharap kau segera pulang dan istirahat setelah itu. Atau—"

"H—Hai, Hinata-chan..."

**.**

**.**

**Uzumaki Naruto (30) | Hyuuga Hinata (30) | Uzumaki Kushina (0) | Uzumaki Neji (0)**

**.**

**.**

Suara langkah kaki itu tampak terdengar tergesa-gesa saat itu—sebuah senyuman di wajahnya tidak bisa dihilangkan, saat setelah ia melakukan pertemuan dengan Gaara di Sunagakure ia mendapatkan berita yang membahagiakan.

Ia menjadi seorang ayah...

Ya, ia memang cukup sedih saat mengetahui kalau ia tidak bisa menemani sang istri untuk menghadapi kelahiran dari anak mereka. Namun, pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun—dan Hinata sudah memaklumi kalau ada kemungkinan sang Hokage tidak bisa melihat kelahiran anak mereka.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto membuka salah satu kamar, menemukan Sakura yang tampak berada di samping Hinata yang tengah duduk diatas ranjang dan menggendong sebuah bundelan kain di gendongannya. Dan Sakura menggendong bundelan kain lainnya di gendongannya.

"Naruto-kun?"

...

"E—eh, yang mana—" Naruto yang sekali lagi terkadang masih lola menatap kedua bundelan kain itu dengan tatapan bingung. Sakura yang tampak menatap wajah bodoh Naruto tampak tersenyum namun dengan empat persimpangan di kepalanya.

"Dua-duanya Naruto!" Naruto membulatkan matanya, bagaimana ia bisa tidak menyadari kalau mereka memiliki anak kembar? Ia berjalan mendekat, dan menatap dua bayi yang ada didekapan Hinata dan Sakura. Bayi laki-laki dan perempuan dengan rambut seperti Hinata namun ia bisa melihat wajahnya yang mirip dengannya—atau lebih tepatnya ayahnya Namikaze Minato.

"Kau mau memegangnya?"

"A—aku bisa menjatuhkannya!"

"Tidak akan!" Sakura memberikan bayi perempuan yang ada di tangannya setelah memberitahu bagaimana cara menggendongnya. Naruto yang masih canggung memegang anaknya tampak menatap bayi perempuan itu—dan seulas senyuman tampak terlihat disana, "aku akan meninggalkan kalian."

Dan Sakura berlalu meninggalkan keempatnya.

...

"Pasti berat untukmu Hinata-chan," Naruto tersenyum sambil menghela nafas, mengusap wajah anak perempuannya itu dan duduk di samping Hinata, "Maaf kalau aku tidak menemanimu..."

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, bagaimanapun kau sibuk dengan urusan desa. Aku bisa melakukannya, dan aku membuktikannya—" Hinata tersenyum dan menatap Naruto yang menatapnya sejenak sebelum menghela nafas dan memberikan ciuman singkat pada gadis itu.

"Aku akan lebih banyak meluangkan waktuku untuk kalian," Naruto tersenyum dan mendekatkan tubuh Hinata padanya. Memberikan anak perempuannya pada Hinata untuk ditimang, ia melepaskan syal merah yang selalu ia gunakan itu pada Hinata.

"Menghangatkanmu bukan?" Hinata tertawa, sebelum tersenyum dan mengangguk. Naruto baru saja akan melilitkan pada lehernya, saat sebuah tarikan menahannya. Kedua anak mereka tampak terbangun dan menatap Naruto dan Hinata sambil menggenggam erat syal merah yang ada diatas tubuh mereka.

Hinata dan Naruto tampak bertatapan—sebelum tawa meluncur dari mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, otou-chan akan mengalah untuk kalian. Selera kita sama, dan kalian sudah tahu yang mana yang terbaik," Naruto mengedipkan matanya dan menyelimuti kedua anaknya dengan syal merah panjang itu.

Seolah mengerti apa yang terjadi disekelilingnya, senyuman kecil terlihat di wajah kedua anak kembar itu.

**.**

**.**

Uzumaki Naruto (37) | Hyuuga Hinata (37) | Uzumaki Kushina (7) | Uzumaki Neji (7)

.

.

"Tou-chaaaan, Shina ingin syal tou-chaaan!"

Anak perempuan berambut indigo dengan mata sapphire itu tampak menarik-narik syal merah yang dikenakan oleh ayahnya itu. Uzumaki Naruto—37 tahun, tampak menatap anak perempuannya, Uzumaki Kushina yang tentu diambil namanya dari ibunya.

"Tidak, karena tou-chan yang akan mengenakannya hari ini."

"Uuuu—kaa-chaaaan, tou-chan tidak mau meminjamkannya padakuuu!" Anak perempuan itu tampak berlari pada perempuan berambut indigo yang ada diambang pintu dapur saat itu. Hinata menghela nafas, ia berjalan keluar bersama dengan anak laki-laki yang mirip dengan anak perempuan itu—yang tampak bersembunyi dibalik kaki ibunya.

"Naruto-kun, biarkan Kushina-chan memakainya pada hari pertamanya masuk sekolah..."

"Tetapi sudah lama aku tidak menggunakannya Hinata-chan, dan ini adalah syal kesukaanku..."

"Jangan seperti anak kecil," Hinata menghela nafas dan berjalan melepaskan syal merah itu. Naruto tidak kuasa untuk melawan, saat ia melihat bagaimana puppy eyes anaknya itu bekerja—sebagai ayah yang baik (dan overprotective) ia tidak pernah bisa menolak apa yang diinginkan oleh anaknya itu.

"Baiklah..."

"Yay!" Kushina tampak mengenakan syal itu, meskipun usianya yang baru menginjak 7 tahun itu membuat syalnya menjadi menyentuh tanah.

"Ayo kalian harus pergi atau kalian akan terlambat!"

Hinata tampak membereskan keperluan kedua anaknya, saat anak laki-laki yang berada dibelakang kakinya tampak menarik-narik pakaiannya. Hinata tersenyum dan berjongkok.

"Ada apa Neji-kun?"

...

Kalau Uzumaki Kushina dikatakan memiliki sikap seperti ayahnya Uzumaki Naruto, maka Uzumaki Neji—yang namanya tentu diambil dari mendiang kakak sepupu Hinata—bisa dikatakan seperti ibunya. Pemalu dan pendiam.

"A—aku ingin memakainya juga..."

"Eeeeh tetapi aku duluan yang meminjamnya Neji! Aku ingin memakainya!" Kushina yang mendengar itu tampak protes dan menatap kembarannya itu yang tampak gugup dan kembali bersembunyi di belakang kaki Hinata. Naruto yang melihat itu tampak berfikir—ia menyayangi kedua anaknya dan ia tidak akan mau mengecewakan salah satunya.

"Ah..." Naruto tersenyum dan berjalan, membawa Kushina mendekati Neji dan mengalungkan ujung syal merah itu pada Neji. Dan tentu saja keduanya merada dalam satu syal yang sama—seperti saat Naruto mengalungkan syal itu padanya dan Hinata, "begini lebih baik bukan?"

Kushina dan Neji tampak saling bertatapan, berfikir sesuatu sebelum tertawa bebarengan. Sepertinya ini adalah ide yang bagus—dan mereka berdua menyukainya.

"Baiklah, ayo aku akan mengantar kalian dan ayah kalian akan menyusul setelah pidato."

**.**

**.**

Uzumaki Naruto (47) | Hyuuga Hinata (47) | Uzumaki Kushina (17) | Uzumaki Neji (17) | Uchiha Itachi (18)

.

.

Untuk saat ini sepertinya Uzumaki Naruto—47 tahun—bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan Hiashi saat berhadapan dengannya dulu. Hinata yang tampak menatap suaminya itu hanya tersenyum saat merasakan sebuah aura tidak enak yang menyebar dari tubuh sang Hokage.

Didepannya, tampak pemuda berambut raven dengan mata berwarna emerald yang duduk dengan wajah tenang namun bisa ditebak kalau pemuda itu tampak tegang menghadapinya.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu berada disini?"

"Aku ingin mendapatkan persetujuan dari anda untuk mengencani puteri anda Hokage-sama," sebenarnya ia tidak perlu menanyakan tujuan kedatangan Uchiha Itachi—anak dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura yang diberi nama dari nama kakak Sasuke—ke rumah mereka. Kushina yang tampak diam hanya bisa menatap sekelilingnya mencoba untuk tidak menatap ayahnya.

"Kau tidak akan menyakitinya bukan?" Itachi mengangguk, "karena kau tahu—ayahmu pernah meninggalkan—"

"Naruto-kun~?" Hinata tampak tersenyum, namun nada bicaranya menunjukkan kalau Naruto melanjutkan perkataan itu, ia akan tidur di sofa selama 3 bulan. Itachi dan Kushina yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa menunggu jawaban dari Naruto.

Namun dengan segera Hinata menyela.

"Tentu saja ayahmu setuju Kushina, lagipula orang tua Itachi-kun sangat dekat dengan kita bukan?" Hinata tampak senang dengan hubungan anaknya dan Naruto dan hubungan anak Sasuke dan Sakura sangat baik.

"Tetapi tou-chan..."

Kushina menatap Naruto, begitu juga dengan Hinata dan juga Itachi. Naruto yang tampak merasa ditatap tampak membalas tatapan mereka dan sweatdrop sebelum menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Terserah saja..."

Hinata tampak menghela nafas—Naruto memang sedikit trauma karena darah Sasuke mengalir didalam diri anak itu, dan ia tidak ingin Itachi sampai berbuat sama dengan Sasuke yang pernah meninggalkan Sakura. Naruto berdiri, dan berjalan begitu saja.

"Kaa-chan..."

"Aku akan mengatasi ini Kushina, tenang saja—" Hinata tersenyum dan mengusap kepala anaknya itu. Itachi yang melihat itu hanya diam dan berdiri, berjalan kearah dimana Naruto pergi meninggalkan Kushina dan juga Hinata yang menatapnya bingung.

"Ah kaa-chan?" Hinata menoleh dan menemukan Neji yang berada disana, "kenapa Itachi ada disini?"

Kushina yang tidak bisa menjawab hanya menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Hinata terkadang masih bisa melihat sikapnya yang pemalu di diri Kushina saat ia mudah sekali malu dengan apa yang ia sukai. Dan Neji yang sepertinya menyadari maksud dari Itachi berada disini hanya menggerutu saja.

"Si brengsek itu..."

"Neji, aku dengar itu..."

**.**

**.**

"Naruto-san."

Naruto yang tampak baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruangan tampak menghentikan langkahnya dan tidak berbalik meskipun tahu kalau Itachi ada di belakangnya.

"Aku tahu—anda tidak setuju aku bersama dengan Kushina karena dulu otou-sama pernah meninggalkan kaa-san..." Naruto tidak merespon, namun Itachi tidak berhenti begitu saja, "tetapi satu hal yang harus anda pahami... aku tidak sama dengan ayahku. Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya sendirian, sampai kapanpun..."

...

Naruto tampak menghela nafas, setelah sejenak terdiam ia berbalik dan mendekati Itachi. Memberikan syal merah itu padanya—ia tersenyum dan menepuk kepala pemuda itu.

"Hari ini dingin, pakaikan ini pada Kushina-chan..."

**.**

**.**

"Eh?"

Hinata dan juga Kushina tampak menatap pemuda berambut raven pendek di depannya itu yang menggaruk dagunya. Syal merah itu tampak terlampir di lehernya, dan Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar sambil merangkul bahu pemuda itu.

"Baiklah, ingat jam malam—atau aku akan benar-benar memberikan pelajaran pada Sasuke-teme!" Naruto mendorong Itachi mendekati Kushina yang menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Itachi yang berbalik segera membungkuk dan menatap Kushina sambil tersenyum. Ia mengalungkan syal merah itu pada gadis di sampingnya, namun Kushina tertawa dan mengalungkan syal merah itu pada pemuda di sampingnya.

Dan pada akhirnya, mereka berjalan bersama-sama—meninggalkan rumah kediaman keluarga Hokage itu.

"Kau tidak keberatan Itachi bersama dengan Kushina?"

...

"Bagaimanapun darah Sasuke mengalir—ada satu hal yang langsung terfikirkan olehku," Naruto menghela nafas dan melihat keduanya, "Sakura-chan selalu setia untuk menunggu Sasuke apapun yang terjadi. Dan darahnya itu juga mengalir dalam tubuh Itachi..."

Hinata menatap suaminya itu, sebelum tersenyum dan menggandeng lengannya.

"Hm? Kenapa kau manja seperti itu Hinata-chan?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya mengingat kenapa dulu aku menyukaimu..."

**.**

**.**

"Kushina, dimana syal merah itu!"

Neji tampak memanggil Kushina dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Sementara Kushina berada di lantai satu sedang membantu Hinata untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

"Sedang kucuci nii-san, kenapa?"

"Besok aku ada misi ke Sunagakure—aku ingin memakainya," Neji tampak menggerutu sambil menghela nafas dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "pastikan besok pagi syal itu kering..."

"Hm?" Naruto yang mendengar itu dari ruang kerjanya menoleh pada dua anaknya yang berargumen singkat, "kenapa kau senang sekali memakainya saat kau mendapatkan misi ke Suna? Dan yang lebih penting, kenapa kau senang sekali mengambil misi ke Suna?"

Neji tampak menatap kearah ayahnya dengan tatapan terkejut sebelum memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Kushina yang melihat Neji tidak bisa mengatakan apapun tampak tertawa usil.

"Tou-chan tidak tahu? Neji-nii dekat dengan Karura—anak Kazekage-sama!"

"KUSHINA!"

**.**

**.**

**Uzumaki Naruto (50) | Hyuuga Hinata (50) | Uzumaki Kushina (20) | Uzumaki Neji (20)**

**.**

**.**

"Ini seperti jimat keberuntungan otou-chan!"

Uzumaki Naruto—50 tahun, tampak duduk di kursi sambil membaca koran. Ia menoleh pada anak perempuannya yang saat ini berusia 20 tahun—status Jounnin Konoha—yang menjawab sebuah pertanyaan simple dari ayahnya.

Kenapa ia selalu membawa syal merah yang pada akhirnya diberikan oleh Naruto untuk kedua anaknya?

Hinata menoleh pada pasangan ayah dan anak itu. Memang diantara Neji dan juga Kushina—yang paling dekat dengan Naruto adalah Kushina. Sementara Neji lebih dekat pada Hinata.

"Aku selalu merasa tenang dan nyaman saat memakai ini—dan aku merasa tidak ada yang tidak bisa kulakukan," Kushina tersenyum lebar dan menatap kedua orang tuanya itu, "aku bisa merasakan cinta kalian berdua hanya dengan melihat syal ini—makanya aku menyukainya."

...

"Ah Kushina, setelah misimu—giliranku untuk menggunakannya oke?" Neji menoleh pada Kushina dari balik pintu kamarnya. Kushina tampak mengerucutkan bibirnya, namun janji adalah janji—dan ia harus memberikannya setelah misi ini hari ini selesai.

"Ini adalah misi yang memiliki tingkat tinggi bukan?" Naruto mengubah nadanya menjadi lebih serius. Kushina duduk di samping ayahnya, dan mengangguk, "kau yakin kau akan melakukannya?"

...

Kushina tersenyum, berdiri dan segera menghampiri Naruto sebelum mencium pipinya.

"Aku adalah anak ayah—tentu saja aku akan bisa melakukannya! Aku adalah anak dari Orange Hokage bukan? Tenang saja, aku akan berhasil—lagipula aku berjanji akan mengembalikan syal ini pada Neji!"

**.**

**.**

"Shika, bagaimana dengan laporan tentang ini?"

Naruto sedang mengurusi beberapa laporan bersama dengan Shikamaru yang tampak membantunya. Sudah 1 minggu sejak misi yang diambil Kushina, dan seharusnya hari ini ia akan kembali bersama dengan timnya. Dan tentu saja Naruto menunggu kabar dari anak perempuannya itu

BRAK!

"Hokage-sama!" Seorang ANBU tampak masuk begitu saja dan menatap kearah Naruto dan juga Shikamaru yang menatapnya bingung. ANBU itu tampak panik, dan Naruto merasakan perasaan yang aneh saat itu.

"Tim yang bergerak kearah Otogakure sudah kembali—" Naruto tampak membulatkan matanya dan akan segera bergerak untuk menyambut anaknnya. Namun ada sesuatu yang belum dikatakan oleh sang ANBU dan itu bukan hal yang baik melihat bagaimana raut wajahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Kushina...?"

...

"Jawab aku!"

"Hokage-sama, Kushina-san..."

**.**

**.**

Naruto melakukan shunshin secepat yang bisa ia lakukan. Namun, entah kenapa ia merasa secepat apapun ia melakukan shunshin, semuanya seolah berjalan dengan lamban. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai di salah satu bangunan yang dikenal dengan Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Dan ia segera berlari kearah kamar yang diberitahukan oleh perawat disana.

Ia bisa mendengar isak tangis yang ia kenal dengan baik suaranya. Dan beberapa orang Jounnin dan juga teman-temannya sudah berada disana. Ia berjalan gontai, mencoba untuk mendekati kamar itu—hingga seseorang menghentikannya.

Sasuke.

"Sasuke..."

"Sebaiknya kau tidak melihatnya Naruto," Naruto tidak menghiraukan Sasuke dan berjalan kearah kamar itu. Tampak Hinata yang menangis di depan sebuah ranjang dimana tampak Kushina yang terlihat tertidur, dan Itachi hanya duduk dan diam—menundukkan kepalanya disamping kekasihnya itu. Tubuhnya penuh dengan perban—dan sebuah syal merah berada diatas tubuhnya.

...

"Na—Naruto-kun," Hinata tampak menatap Naruto yang mematung. Ia mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi. Kenapa anak perempuannya tidur—bagaimana ia bisa tetap tidur dengan keributan yang ada di ruangan itu. Dan kenapa Hinata menangis? Kenapa orang-orang ini berkumpul?

"Sakura-chan, apakah Rumah Sakit ini memperbolehkan banyak pengunjung yang menjenguk?"

"Naruto—"

"Kushina sepertinya tampak lelah, bukankah sebaiknya kau biarkan ia beristirahat?" Hinata tampak berjalan dan memeluk Naruto. Membenamkan wajahnya pada pundak datar pemuda itu, "Hinata-chan...?"

"Dia sudah tidak ada Naruto-kun... Kushina sudah tidak ada," isakan itu tampak semakin terdengar saat itu. Naruto tahu—ada yang salah dengan semua ini. Ia tahu kalau Kushina bukan hanya tertidur dan ia hanya mencoba untuk menghindari pemikirannya itu, "ia sudah tidak ada..."

"Tetapi, kenapa—"

"Ia mencoba untuk kembali Hokage-sama," salah satu tim yang juga ikut dalam misi itu berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan melakukan laporan yang diinginkan Naruto, "syal merah itu terambil oleh musuh dan ia ingin mengambilnya kembali... kami mencoba untuk menghentikannya namun Kushina-san tidak mendengarkan..."

"Hanya karena—itu..." Naruto terdiam, ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi—dan tangannya hanya bergerak dan mendekap tubuh Hinata yang bisa saja tumbang kapanpun juga, "kenapa ia harus melakukan itu..."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya—ia merasa jika syal merah itu bukanlah membawa kebahagiaan untuknya. Bahkan hanya untuk melihatnya saja mengingatkan dia—kalau syal itu yang merengkut nyawa anak perempuannya itu.

Dan menghilangkan sebagian jiwanya.

**.**

**.**

**Uzumaki Naruto (55) | Hyuuga Hinata (55) | Uzumaki Neji (25) | Uzumaki Minato (3)**

**.**

**.**

Neji berjalan kearah kamar dari Kushina tanpa suara. Ia membuka pintu itu, dan menemukan ruangan yang tidak pernah berubah sejak kembarannya itu tewas 5 tahun yang lalu. Ia tahu setiap hari ibunya selalu membersihkan kamar itu—dan ayahnya selalu saja menghindari tempat ini.

"Kalau tidak salah disini..." Neji membuka salah satu rak lemari yang ada disana, dan menemukan sebuah syal merah yang tampak sudah lusuh, dan tampak tidak tersentuh sama sekali sejak 5 tahun yang lalu.

Karena kematian Kushina, membuat Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuh syal merah itu. Neji tahu betapa ayahnya itu menyukai syal pemberian ibunya. Dan semuanya berubah saat adik kembarnya itu meninggal. Rasanya, saat ini ayahnya lebih terlihat membenci benda ini daripada membutuhkannya.

"Papa?"

Neji menoleh dan menemukan anak laki-laki berambut kuning yang tampak berjalan menghampirinya. Ia tersenyum dan tampak membiarkan anak itu berada di dekatnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Ini adalah benda yang disukai oleh mendiang bibimu, dan dulu sangat dijaga oleh kakekmu..." anak itu tampak menatap dengan tatapan berbinar, menginginkan untuk mencoba benda yang berwarna merah itu. Neji menghela nafas, dan ia tersenyum sebelum berjongkok dan melilitkan syal itu pada anaknya, "kufikir—bibimu tidak akan keberatan kalau kau menggunakannya..."

"Ini... sangat hangat," anak itu tersenyum dan membenamkan wajahnya pada syal itu.

"Ya, itu sebabnya aku dan Kushina menyukainya..."

"Neji!" Neji tersentak saat mendengar namanya disebut. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Naruto yang tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Pria berusia 55 tahun yang masih menyandang gelar Hokage itu tampak benar-benar marah dan Neji mengetahui benar apa yang membuat ayahnya marah.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan Minato menggunakan itu?!" anak laki-laki itu—yang tampak ketakutan mendengar suara kakeknya yang biasanya lembut menjadi menyeramkan hanya bisa bersembunyi di belakang kaki ayahnya.

"Tou-san, aku—"

"Kau tahu kalau benda itu membuat Kushina tewas bukan? Kenapa kau membiarkannya menggunakan itu?"

"Bukan benda itu yang membunuh Kushina tou-san!" Neji tampak mencoba untuk melindungi anaknya yang tidak melepaskan syal merah itu. Seolah ia sudah sangat menyukai benda itu dan tidak akan pernah melepaskannya, "itu karena kecerobohannya! Tou-san yang paling mengerti bagaimana pentingnya benda ini untukku dan juga Kushina."

Naruto terdiam dan menatap kearah Neji sebelum pada cucu pertamanya itu.

"Otou-san sendiri tahu—kalau kau masih menyayangi benda ini," Neji tampak berjalan kearah Naruto dan anak laki-lakinya tampak mendekat dengan takut-takut, "bukan sebagai pengingat kematian Kushina... bukankah ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun kaa-san padamu?"

...

"Kakek..." Naruto menoleh pada cucu laki-lakinya itu, "—maafkan aku... tetapi aku sangat suka syal kakek. Makanya kau memakainya, dan Kushina-baa-chan sangat beruntung dulu sering menggunakannya!"

Dan senyuman itu tampak diberikan pada Naruto—membuatnya terdiam. Dan entah sudah berapa lama sejak Neji melihat senyuman dibalik wajah ayahnya itu. Dan ia tahu, kalau ayahnya akan baik-baik saja mulai sekarang.

Sementara Hinata yang melihat itu dari balik pintu, tampak tersenyum—ia menyayangi suami dan anak-anaknya. Dan ia tidak bisa melihat Naruto yang terpuruk karena kematian Kushina—terlebih menyalahkan benda yang memiliki banyak kenangan tentang mereka itu.

**.**

**.**

**Uzumaki Naruto (65) | Hyuuga Hinata (65) | Uzumaki Neji (35) | Uchiha Itachi (36)**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana keadaannya Itachi?"

Pria tua yang menginjak usia 60 tahun itu tampak menatap kearah pemuda berambut raven yang terkenal sebagai ninja medis dan juga kapten ANBU terkuat di Konoha pada zaman setelah Naruto dan juga Sasuke itu.

Ia sudah resign dari posisinya sebagai Hokage, dan digantikan oleh Neji anaknya—saat ia mengetahui kalau Hinata sakit keras. Tentu ia tidak berfikir kalau Hinata akan sehat dan selalu berada disampingnya. Bagaimanapun juga, gadis yang ia cintai selama 30 tahun lebih itu adalah manusia biasa.

Bahkan Sakura, ibu dari Itachi sudah meninggal karena sakitnya dua tahun yang lalu.

Itachi menghela nafas, menatap Naruto yang langsung datang saat diberi kabar jika Hinata masuk rumah sakit.

"Kau tahu kalau tubuhnya semakin melemah Naruto-san. Pada akhirnya, sekuat apapun orang itu—ia akan meninggal suatu hari nanti Naruto," Naruto menatap Hinata yang terbaring diatas tempat tidur rumah sakit itu. Ia adalah pemilik chakra Uzumaki. Dan bukan sebuah keanehan kalau ia memiliki usia yang cukup panjang.

Tetapi melihat satu per satu teman-temannya tewas—rasanya menyakitkan. Terlebih ia harus melihat seseorang yang paling ia cintai akan meninggalkannya kapanpun juga saat ini.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan..."

"Apakah perlu ditanyakan lagi tou-san?" Naruto menoleh saat melihat Neji yang tersenyum sambil menepuk pundaknya. Anak laki-laki Neji—Uzumaki Minato yang diambil dari nama ayah Naruto—tampak berjalan malu-malu sambil memegang sebuah syal, "temani kaa-san, itu yang ia butuhkan saat ini..."

**.**

**.**

Matanya membuka perlahan saat suara alat-alat kesehatan itu terdengar. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh tangannya. Mata yang dihiasi oleh keriput disekitar wajahnya sama sekali tidak menghilangkan paras cantik gadis itu yang tampak terkulai lemah saat ini.

"Kau sudah sadar Hinata-chan...?"

Hinata tampak menoleh pada Naruto yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya—penyakit itu sudah menggerogoti tubuh rentanya, dan ia hanya bisa membalas senyuman itu sebisa yang ia bisa.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu..."

"Baik, tidak pernah sebaik ini..." Hinata membalas genggaman tangan Naruto dan tampak terdiam—begitu juga dengan pria disampingnya saat ini. Namun matanya yang sayu tampak menoleh pada sesuatu yang dibawa oleh Naruto—sebuah benda berwarna merah, "itu..."

"Sudah lama tidak melihat ini bukan? Semenjak kita memberikannya pada Kushina dan juga Neji," Naruto tersenyum dan mengalungkan syal itu pada leher Hinata dengan perlahan—membantunya untuk duduk saat Hinata tampak mencoba untuk duduk. Ia menyenderkan kepala perempuan itu di bahunya untuk bersender.

"Tetap sama hangatnya seperti dulu..." Hinata tampak menyentuh syal itu dan merasakan kehangatan itu. Ia tahu kalau waktunya tidak akan lama lagi, dan berada disamping Naruto—itu sudah cukup untuknya, "Naruto-kun..."

"Hm?"

"Ceritakan padaku," jeda pendek diantara kalimat itu digunakan untuk Hinata seolah mengumpulkan kekuatannya, "ceritakan padaku... tentang ceritamu dulu, cerita kita, hingga sekarang..."

Naruto tampak terdiam, senyumannya tampak tidak terlihat selama beberapa saat—matanya tampak panas dan berair. Ia tahu ia tidak boleh menunjukkan air matanya saat ini—karena yang Hinata inginkan adalah senyumannya.

"Baiklah—60 tahun yang lalu tepatnya pada tanggal 10 Oktober, Kyuubi menyerang desa saat Yondaime Hokage—" Naruto bercerita, dengan suaranya yang berbisik mengisi ruang dengar dari Hinata. Ia menutup matanya, mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto sebagai sebuah lullaby terbaik yang pernah ia dengarkan.

"—dan pada akhirnya, ia mendapatkan yang ia inginkan sebelum ini, sebuah keluarga... dengan orang-orang yang paling ia cintai," Naruto tampak mengakhiri cerita itu. Dan menatap Hinata yang tampak tidak bersuara, "Hinata-chan...?"

"Aku... gadis yang lemah ya..."

...

"Aku tidak pernah bisa menjagamu—hanya bisa selalu dilindungi olehmu..." Hinata tampak tersenyum dan masih menutup matanya. Naruto bisa merasakan kehangatan tangan istrinya itu semakin terasa menghilang, "karena kau... sejak dulu aku berusaha untuk menjadi kuat. Aku melihatmu sebagai sosok yang tidak mudah menyerah—dan kau membuktikannya kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja selama kita tidak menyerah..."

"Ya..."

"Maaf, karena aku selalu merepotkanmu... sejak awal, hingga sekarang—" Hinata merasakan tubuhnya yang semakin lama semakin ringan. Ia tidak memiliki penyesalan. Naruto berada disampingnya, mencintainya, dan memberikan semuanya untuk dirinya, "—tetapi aku bahagia... sangat-sangat bahagia..."

Dan Naruto hanya diam selama beberapa saat—tidak berani menatap, ataupun bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Kau selalu melindungiku Hinata-chan..." Naruto mendekap tubuh kurus yang ada dihadapannya itu. Tubuh yang tampak mendingin, bersamaan dengan nafas dan detak jatung yang tidak terdengar olehnya, "tanpa kau sadari... kau sudah melindungiku... dengan perhatian, kasih sayang, dan juga cintamu..."

Naruto tersenyum—untuk terakhir kalinya, dihadapan gadis yang ia cintai itu. Meskipun saat ini air matanya tampak mengalir pada wajah tuanya.

"Terima kasih sudah melindungi hatiku—Hinata-chan..."

**.**

**.**

**Uzumaki Naruto (70) | Uzumaki Neji (40) | Uzumaki Shina (10)**

**.**

**.**

Uzumaki Neji tampak menatap ayahnya yang duduk di beranda lantai dua rumah mereka. Naruto, hanya diam sambil membaca buku di tangannya dan tampaknya saat ini sedang tertidur. Kesehatannya menurun—usianya sudah menginjak 70 tahun, dan sekuat apapun orang-orang pasti akan kalah dari yang namanya usia.

"Apakah kakek baik-baik saja otou-san?"

Uzumaki Shina menatap ayahnya Uzumaki Neji dengan tatapan cemas. Shina adalah cucu kedua dari sang mantan Hokage Uzumaki Naruto. Sudah 5 tahun lamanya neneknya—Uzumaki Hinata meninggal, dan beberapa bulan yang lalu sahabat sekaligus orang terakhir pada zaman perang shinobi—Uchiha Sasuke meninggal. Dan meninggalkan kakeknya sendirian.

"Kau menyayangi kakekmu Shina-chan?"

"Sangat! Ia adalah pahlawanku, dan juga desa." Shina tersenyum lebar sambil menatap ayahnya. Neji tersenyum dan menatap mata sapphire anaknya itu. Ia berjalan, dan mengambil syal merah dari lemari anaknya itu, dan berjongkok di depannya, "syal kakek?"

"Ini akan menenangkannya—kau bisa bawakan syal ini untuknya bukan?" Minato menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan bingung. Namun pada akhirnya, ia tersenyum dan membawakan syal itu menuju ke tempat kakeknya.

"Neji..." Neji menoleh dan menemukan gadis berambut merah pendek dengan mata emerald yang menghampiri dan menatapnya, "kau baik-baik saja bukan?"

...

"Aku tidak apa-apa... akan lebih baik kalau ayah bersama dengan ibu. Itu yang akan membuatnya lebih bahagia—lebih dari apapun," Neji menatap Minato yang berjalan cepat dengan tangannya menggenggam erat syal merah itu.

**.**

**.**

"Kakek!"

Naruto membuka mata perlahan saat mendengar suara itu—menemukan Shina yang sudah naik dan duduk di pangkuannya sambil membawa syal merah di tangannya.

"Hei jagoan kecil—kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Apakah kakek kedinginan?" Naruto menatap Shina yang memiringkan kepalanya menunggu jawaban dari kakeknya itu, "ayah memintaku untuk memakaikanmu ini. Karena kau bisa sakit jika tidak memakai pakaian hangat kakek..."

...

"Kau bisa membantuku menggunakannya Shina-chan?" Shina tampak menatap kakeknya yang tersenyum padanya dan memanjat perlahan hingga ia mengalungkan syal itu di leher kakeknya dan melilitkannya dengan susah payah.

"Lihat kek, aku sudah bisa mengikat dengan benar!"

"Anak pintar," Naruto tersenyum dan menepuk pelan kepala Shina, "aku selalu melihatmu menggunakan syal merah ini... kau menyukainya?"

"Ya, karena syal itu sangat hangat," Shina mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum lebar, "dan ayah mengatakan kalau syal ini penuh dengan cinta. Dari nenek, darimu, dari ayah dan ibu, Minato-nii, bahkan dari paman Itachi dan juga bibi Kushina..."

Ya, syal yang penuh dengan kenangan.

"Ayah bilang, dengan syal ini mungkin kakek akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Makanya ayah memintaku untuk memberikannya pada kakek!" Shina tersenyum lebar dan menatap kearah Naruto yang membulatkan matanya, "kakek sudah lelah? Ibu bilang, kalau aku lelah—obatnya adalah istirahat. Setelah semua yang sudah kulakukan, kalau semuanya sudah selesai... ibu bilang aku boleh istirahat..."

...

"Dan kakek juga begitu—supaya saat terbangun nanti, kakek akan sembuh dan bersemangat seperti biasanya!"

Ia merasa kalau ia belum bisa meninggalkan dunia ini karena tugasnya belum selesai. Namun ia menyadari sesuatu—sebuah masa akan ada saatnya untuk berakhir. Mungkin masa mereka semua sudah berakhir, namun pada akhirnya akan ada generasi selanjutnya yang akan menjadikan dunia ini lebih baik lagi.

Dan dengan sebuah senyuman terakhir yang bisa ia berikan, Uzumaki Naruto menutup matanya. Dan tertidur untuk selamanya...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Naruto membuka matanya, dan melihat semua orang menatapnya—tersenyum padanya seperti dulu. Teman-temannya, gurunya, Hokage terdahulu, dan yang lebih penting adalah orang tuanya. Ia menemukan sebuah rumah—tempat dimana pada akhirnya ia kembali bersama dengan orang-orang yang ia sayangi._

"_Otou-san!"_

_Sebuah pelukan tampak diberikan padanya dari gadis berambut indigo panjang itu—yang tersenyum dan menatapnya. Oh, entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak melihat senyuman pada gadis kecilnya itu._

"_Kaa-san sudah menunggu—ayo kita pulang!"_

_Naruto menoleh, dan melihat rumah tempatnya tinggal, dan tampak gadis berambut indigo yang berdiri di depan pintu dan tersenyum menyambut dirinya. _

"_Selamat datang—Naruto-kun..." Hinata tersenyum dan mengalungkan syal merah di tangannya itu. Sudah 3 tahun, dan Naruto tetap menganggap kalau Hinata adalah perempuan tercantik yang pernah mengisi hidupnya, "kami sudah menunggumu..."_

_..._

"_Aku pulang—Hinata-chan..."_

[ The End ]

Eh hampir sama kaya "Happy Ending"? Iya, memang—karena konsepnya sama kaya itu. Tapi kalau yang itu dititikberatkan sama Naruto dan segala pemikirannya tentang kehidupannya yang tidak akan pernah bahagia, dan sekarang—tentang kehidupan Naruto dan Hinata hingga mereka berdua meninggal ^^

Red Scarf yang dipakai Naruto di The Last Movie menggelitik me buat bikin ini. Dan sebenarnya ini lebih buat hadiah ultah Naruto. Tapi karena kebablasan *lirik jumlah kata* pada akhirnya baru bisa selesai dalam waktu 3 hari u_u;

Dan maaf kalau ini gaje bin lebay dan mainstream, saya terima kripik pedas dan juga saran membangun. Flame juga, tapi bukan flame murahan yang Cuma isinya ngata-ngatain, saya suka dengan masukan meski itu bersifat flame ^^

So? RnR?

Oh keterangan nama-nama anak yang muncul disini~

Uzumaki Neji (NaruHina's First Son)

Uzumaki Kushina (NaruHina's First Daughter)

Uchiha Itachi (SasuSaku's Son)

Sabaku no Karura (GaaMatsu's Daughter; Uzumaki Neji's Wife)

Uzumaki Minato (NejiKaru's First Son; NaruHina's Grandson)

Uzumaki Shina (NejiKaru's First Daughter; NaruHina's Granddaughter)


End file.
